the_axiomaticfandomcom-20200213-history
Sinh
"My father is the light and my mother is the dark. My brother is order and my sister is chaos. They are part of me and within my being, they are me. This cosmos was born from my being and it shall be the reality in which we all inhabit. Our kingdom has come, my children, it is ours to rule." -Sinh at the dawn of creation, speaking to her newborn children. Known with many hundred epithets across hundreds of world, Sinh was responsible for the creation of the Greater Multiverse and had since ruled over it. She had done little with reality as a whole, preferring to quietly sit back as her children attempt to change it in their own ways. She sat on her immaterial throne in the Aether, observing the events in reality, sometimes changing things in very subtle ways. However, in an unknown point in time (Though usually suspected to be 555 Pre-Axiom), Sinh had vanished from her throne. This had led to the rise of the Three Great Powers as well as the Knights of Shathar. Sinh is believed to be dead, although her children think otherwise. Born from Nothing The Mother of the Cosmos was created when reality, and the Greater Multiverse as a whole, did not exist. Sinh floated in this darkness as an immaterial being of emotion and energy. Slowly, she was given form and immediately sought to change the oblivion which she knew was around her. Using her thousands upon millions of arms and her billions of eyes, the universe was molded and changed. From the primordial universe came her first four children. Kyuga, Imperia, Noctera, and Luxikar. The gods of Chaos, Order, Darkness, and Light were born respectively and Sinh loved them each. The Goddess of Creation used her newfound descendants to further shape the cosmos, making more and more gods But unknown to Sinh, this would only stoke the fires of war within her children. Her children rushed to claim various parts of the newly born universe. But territories soon began to overlap and conflict began to brew. And so began the First Sundering, The First Sundering During the early days First Sundering, Sinh did little to nothing to prevent her children from fighting and killing one another. Even as she began to regret her apparent apathy, she stood by her values of avoiding interference. However, Sinh's hand was forced to action later in the war when several gods turned their weapons to her and let loose their Seraphim into the Aether. This birthed a series of conflicts that would come to be known as the Aether's Burning. The Aether's Burning Various Gods and Seraphim lead by Slyker, the Goddess of Lust, had utilized an entrance into the Aether that was previously known only to Sinh. This force was dubbed the Aetherian Rebels and waged a five year war against Sinh in her home. Among the Aetherian Rebels lead by Slyker were Fryke, the God of Ice, Cocundra, the Goddess of Noise, Thendris, the God of Evil, and Protipius, the God of Rebirth. The Rebels were forced to resort to guerrilla warfare to survive. They were a mere band of mildly strong gods against a goddess who could warp reality and survive nearly any attack aimed at her. Not to mention that Ogori, the God of Life, outright refused to make give them Seraphim. This forced them to utilize the method of taking portions of their own body and power to make Seraphim, which weakened them further. The Rebels barely survived for five long and arduous years before Sinh viciously ripped them apart after locating them. During the war, the Rebels had utilized weapons of flame, believing that it could harm Sinh. Although this belief was based on nothing but superstition, they held firm to their Immolaters and Kyugian Flamers. This also had the advantage of giving them light in the total darkness of the Aether and its labyrinth tunnels and halls. But the war had an unintended consequence. Because the Aether is an immaterial representation of Sinh's psyche, in both past, present and future, this allowed the Void Dragons to fully awaken. Their once weak presence represented an anger to come and their advent signified that Sinh was no longer alone in the Aether. Even to this day, the Void Dragons stalk the blackness of the Aether's labyrinth passages, slathering at the mouth with their bile. The Second Sundering "No enemy is beyond my wrath, my fire, and my sword." -Sinh, speaking at the war's beginning to her allies In the Second Sundering, Sinh abandoned her values of apathy and observation. She recognized that it was those old values that lead to the deaths of her children and the creation of the Void Dragons. As such, she made her own faction in the war. The Aetheric Order was born and swiftly began to reunite the fractured cosmos under Sinh's banner. Among the Order's many members was a group of Seraphim, infamous for their addiction to God Blood. They had been known as the Blood Drunk Angels. Although they were quite eccentric, and dangerous at times, Sinh tolerated their membership. The Mother of All held no mercy for those who waged war against her. All those who confronted her would be bested in battle. Their bones would be broken and splintered, their muscles ripped and torn, their psyche wrenched apart with sanity drained from it. At the end, they would have their power stripped from them in a cacophony of agony. And from that moment they would walk bare onto the cosmos. The New Deities The Second Sundering brought the fires of war to the Pantheon. This war was far more destructive than its predecessor. In the Seraphic Massacre on Yin, Necroyim the Goddess of Death rose from the corpses strewn on the ground. All of the warriors at the battle could feel their life being drained away as the death goddess walked the battlefield, taking in the scene of battle that lead to her birth. And with her came another god. From the sky, shining like a star, came Ogori, the God of Life. He and Necroyim's, both looked around them with curiosity. Their births sent shock waves throughout the cosmos. The other deities took notice and ceased their fighting to give them the mantle of Gods. This peace was short as Necroyim and Ogori were soon persuaded to join the Aetheric Order. The Blood Drunk Angel's Fang Unbeknownst to anyone else at the time, the Blood Drunk Angels were constructing a weapon. A blade that utilized the energy within God Blood to rend reality. Dubbed Fang by its creators, its power was only used in small scale tests that left minor rips in reality, those were ignored for the most part. In the climax of the Second Sundering, as Sinh was facing the last enemy that remained, the Blood Drunk Angels commenced their betrayal. Unleashing the Fang's full power, they ripped Seraphim, gods, and reality itself to shreds. Sinh took notice immediately and commenced battle with the traitors. But the angels were empowered by their accursed God Blood. They thrust the Fang at Sinh. Her muscles were wrenched and lit to flames as her blood began splattering all across the battlefield. An orchestra of screams were released from her as pain like no other shot through her body like fire licking flesh. With her body feeling as if it was being gutted, she pulled the blade from her body. Her hands bled as they clasped the cursed blade. She seized the weapon from her body and cut down the Angels with that which they had forged. But the damage was done. As the Angels died they laughed manically. They had achieved their goal, to rip the cosmos apart. Their betrayal had created a large rift across the universe. It began to swallow entire galaxies and star systems. Sinh, in her injured state, took swift action. She, with her other children, united to seal the tear. Many died and all were injured as existence was repaired. The gods that died either passed from the sheer stress that was required to fix the tear or were sucked into the endless black oblivion. In the end, as the seal was repaired, only 13 beings were left. Sinh, Kyuga, Imperia, Noctera, Luxikar, Necroyim, Ogori, and 6 Seraphim. They mourned the loss of their family. And for the first time, Sinh shed tears. They were golden and flowed gently down her scarred cheek. Ogori made a decree to his remaining family. Only they would have any amount of Seraphim and the ones remaining would be the leaders of those to come. Disappearance Around the time of Sinh's disappearance, things had felt tense in the cosmos. There was talk of "Three Great Powers" rising and slaughtering all that they hated. Cults and strange military organizations ran rampant throughout the multiverse as inter-dimensional travel began to become popularized in the mortal worlds. The gods asked Sinh for counsel but she advised to let them be. If they needed to be controlled then the gods would have to utilize their cults rather than directly interfere. This satisfied the reluctant gods for the time being. But rumors of the Three Great Powers was not the end. For the cults of Sinh's children and the most powerful warlords began talking of a new goddess. They whispered in the dark that this goddess would be Sinh's anathema and take her Aetheric throne. The Queen of the Cosmos did little to nothing with these rumors, preferring not to speak of them. The last contact she ever had with her children was the yearly mourning of those lost during the Blood Drunk's Angels Betrayal. After that, she was never seen again. Her disappearance coincides with the Multidimensional Collapse, the event where every reality crashed unto one another. Now, the Aether lies empty and her children wait anxiously. The rumors of the new goddess only grow, from whispers to chatter. The Three Great Powers have risen and they tell tales of her death. The gods dismiss this as propaganda, they think know their mother's true fate.